


Usual Boring Morning

by BananaSplit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSplit/pseuds/BananaSplit
Summary: Thing I had to write for an assignment, ignore if you want
Kudos: 3





	Usual Boring Morning

The alarm went off, and it wasn’t even daybreak yet. Claire Lune got out of bed, made herself ready for the day and headed downstairs. In minutes breakfast was ready. She enjoyed the peaceful moment before the unavoidable chaos that was her work. After putting her plate in the dishwasher and grabbing her coat and handbag, she went out the door and started her walk to work. As she strolled down the sidewalk the first sunbeams of the morning shined on her face and she felt a gentle breeze calm her mind. This was why she avoided traffic jams. 

Ten minutes later she arrived at the police station. She greeted the receptionist and made her way to the research department. Just as Claire got seated behind her desk and started her laptop, the department chief barged in with his timid personal assistant trailing after him. “Anderson!” He almost yelled. “Where is the report that I asked to be on my desk at this exact moment?” As he glared around, he got noticeably angrier. Stomping up to Claire’s desk, he asked her in a somewhat quieter tone: “Detective Lune, have you seen Anderson this morning?” Claire looked up to the man towering above her and remained stoic. “I’m afraid I haven’t. Have you maybe checked in with the receptionist? Or maybe you haven’t thoroughly searched your desk yet. I’m pretty sure I saw detective-” she stressed the title given to her co-worker, “-Anderson going into your office yesterday evening.” The chief narrowed his eyes at the last sentence, let out a last quiet grunt and turned around. His assistant gave Claire a timid smile before hurrying after him out of the room.

As soon as Clair knew he was gone for sure, she went to the window and opened it. Immediately she heard her best friend. “Claire! Thanks for saving my butt out there! How could I ever repay you?” Soon Kate Anderson came crawling through the window. “Ugh, his deadlines are impossible to meet! I was up working all night! Do you know how heavy my eyelids feel?” Claire, already accustomed to Kate’s rightful complaining about the chief, took Kate’s hand and guided her over the window ledge and into the room she was standing in. After making sure her friend didn’t hurt herself, she said “Glad I could help. Did you get the report to his desk?” “Barely.” Kate answered. “He was already in his office when I came rushing here this morning, I just waited until he left to come find me before I hid it between his office supplies.” Kate began walking to the desk next to Claire’s. Exasperated she fell into her chair and spun it a few times before coming to a stop and saying “And, how was your morning? Did you savour the look of the ‘claire’ skies during your walk?” Ignoring the forced pun, Claire smiled before answering. "I had the usual boring morning, but you certainly made things far more interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> First language isn't english, sorry for mistakes
> 
> We had a list of compound words we had to make a story of 200+ words around, so sorry if any of the words sounds weird or out of place


End file.
